The Wizard of Wines
As you begin to follow the trail south towards the winery, you see that it ends at an open loading dock on the ground floor. A wooden stable of more recent construction is attached to the east side of the winery, next to the loading dock. West of the winery is a crumbling well and a wooden outhouse. The winery itself is an old, two-story stone building with multiple entrances, thick ivy covering every wall, and iron fencing along its roofline. The scene before you seems almost tranquil: the twinned curtains of mist and rain have cast a grey tone over the landscape, the sound of the rain falling is little more than a whisper of noise in the otherwise silent vineyard, and aside from the impact of the rain and the spiralling fog, there is a distinct stillness in the air. The Vineyard Nestled in what would be a beautiful valley if it existed anywhere but Barovia, the sprawling fields of orderly rows of grapevines are now all little more than row after row of withered plants. Whatever magic the Martikov family used to keep the fields producing crops for their wines, it is obvious that the magic has failed. The winery is rarely visited, being so out of the way, but the winery and the Martikovs are well-loved by all Barovians due to their free production and free delivery of wine throughout the region. This makes wine not just one of the only luxuries available to Barovia, but also the only one that everyone can afford. The Druids The Martikovs have been weathering attacks from the feral druids of Barovia for decades, and have never been able to find the true reason for their behavior, if they even have one. Common theories among the family involve the fact that the druids make their primary home not far to the south of the winery, simple cruelty, a twisted concept of fighting for nature, or that someone or something else is goading them along. The most recent attack involved the druids leading a large number of various blights to lay siege to the winery, eventually driving the Martikovs out of their home. With the army of blights, and almost half of their own number being young children, the Martikovs saw no choice but to wait for the druids to leave, and by the time the party arrived in the vineyard, they had been waiting for two days. The Party Under the urging of Urwin Martikov, the party agreed to stop by the winery to investigate the situation there, as they were late with their shipment. Upon finding out that one of the artifacts for their quest to defeat Strahd was in the attic of the Blue Water Inn, the winery now became a way to prove themselves, as Urwin was worried about simply giving it to them. Upon arriving at the vineyard, the party was advised by the Martikovs there that it was unsafe, and they should turn back, which prompted the party to tell them they were there to help. Though his children were more hesitant of sending the party into the fray, Davian himself sent them in with little more than a demand to not snoop around. The party immediately ran into the mentioned "army" that the druids brought with them in the form of dozens and dozens of blights.Category:Curse of strahd Category:Locations